To Catch a Monster
by FinessMcGayor
Summary: During Obi-Wan and Anakin's attempt to catch Savage Opress on Toydaria, they are both gravely injured and only just survive to be returned to the Temple for healing. But the Zabrak warrior is still on the loose, and they are the only ones who know enough to be able to capture him. - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Anakin quickly lands the cruiser, leaping out of his seat the second it touches down and running out. Obi-Wan follows, adrenaline pumping through their bloodstreams as the Force flows through the two men's bodies. They dash through the door to the hall of the royal Toydarians, coming to an easy firm stop on the floor in time to see Savage bash the king into unconsciousness. "At last," Obi-Wan mutters, glad to have found the monster. Now if he and Anakin can just take the man out…

A small pang is felt through the Force as always when sentient beings are hurt in the presence of Force-sensitives, but they both dash onto pods in order to confront the Zabrak warrior. Savage quickly wields his glowing red blade towards Obi-Wan, but the Soresu Master easily avoids being impaled by stepping back and activating his own blue sword. Obi-Wan clashes with Savage twice before the latter leaps above Obi-Wan to make quick work of the redhead.

It fails when Obi-Wan leaps to another pod before Savage's blade can even ready to attack. The Toydarian king regains his wits just as the Zabrak tosses him into the air. Better to face the two men without carrying anything but his weapon. Both Jedi clip their lightsabers to their belts before tackling Savage, bringing him to his knees under their combined weight. Anakin grits his teeth, straining to hold the warrior down as he reaches into the Force for more strength. Little is given because he already has asked so much, and he and Obi-Wan share a pained look over Savage's shoulders. They bear down onto the writhing form, grunting with exertion. It's only a matter of time until either Savage or they give out.

The blows to each of their faces are sudden, Anakin's jaw sending shooting pains to his brain as he cries out. Through the Force, he feels Obi-Wan's striking pain from a fist to the forehead. They both try to tighten their grips despite it all, hearing the king's choked cry followed by the sound of his body hitting the floor.

Savage rears up and the Jedi are thrown off like rag dolls. Their quick reflexes is the only thing saving them from grave injury when they gain their bearings in midair, Obi-Wan grabbing Anakin's leg while the Knight latches onto the edge of one pod. The sudden return of gravity would have made lesser men slip or even lose their grip all together, but it doesn't affect them in the least. Roaring, Savage activates his lightsaber and jumps onto the pod. Anakin sees one glimpse of his face before a boot crushes his hand. He and Obi-Wan plummet to the marble floor below, the platform suddenly crashing down onto them as Anakin attempts to keep the pod from flattening them.

Desperately, the Djem So Knight claws at the Force to help him, knowing he and Obi-Wan could easily die if he fails. Anakin rolls off his friend in the split second it takes to realize there is no halting their destiny and knowing it will hurt much more if he and Obi-Wan are smashed together.

Time does not slow as Anakin had been told when a person knows they are near death. Time seems to accelerate as he grabs Obi-Wan's hand in the last moment, squeezing it and taking a shuddering breath as he tries to accept this fate. After that, everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**So with this chapter, I intended it to be lighthearted and then get serious about hunting down Savage and stuff like that. But no, my muse decided to be a biotch so here you have this. I did not intend for that to go on and be like it is now, I intended for full recovery, but I can't fight the muse once it gets the ball rolling. Sorry if this hits anyone right in the feels.**

* * *

"Admiral, a group of Toydarians have made contact with us. They say they have General Kenobi and General Skywalker."

Admiral Yularen freezes for a moment at that, dread running its cold course through him. He had served with the two Jedi for nearly two years now. They were rarely incapacitated, and even then they almost instantly got back on their feet to fight in the war effort. _I have a bad feeling about this. _"What do you mean, they _have_ Generals Kenobi and Skywalker?"

"Sir, the Generals have been gravely injured and need medical evac immediately."

"Patch me through to Jedi Master Windu, assemble a med team, and get us to Toydaria."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Master Mace Windu strides quickly across the docking bay with Master Adi Gallia matching his every urgent step. He'd told Plo Koon to keep an eye on Skywalker's Padawan and he now settles into his starfighter, taking off with Adi in the lead out of the atmosphere. It is at this moment he wishes he had taken up Skywalker's offer to modify his fighter, if only to increase its speed.

* * *

When Anakin wakes for the first time, he can see nothing. His eyes are open—he can feel that—but his sight is missing. In a near panic, Anakin sits upright only to have pain explode in his chest and head. His unconsciousness returns in the next moment.

* * *

The second time he wakes, Anakin keeps his eyes shut and listens for any sound around him. He can hear voices to his left, but the pain in his body distracts him enough to prevent any recognition of the sound. There is no motivation for him to stay awake, so he merely forgoes consciousness.

* * *

Ahsoka is there when Anakin wakes a third time. He can feel her through their training bond, though the sensation is garbled like a bad transmission. Ahsoka is there, but at the same time she's fuzzy and distorted. Anakin doesn't care to find out whether he can even see her.

"Master Che, he's awake."

Anakin grimaces at the sound of Ahsoka's voice. It's high-pitched and warbled, hurting his ears when she speaks.

"Skywalker, can you hear me?" Master Vokara Che's husky deep voice reaches him this time. It's better for his sensitive hearing since her voice is low.

"Yes, Master," he responds, tongue thick and mouth almost too heavy to move to make the proper sounds for speech.

It's painful to go through Master Che's quick examination of him, but it's over soon enough and she ushers Ahsoka from the room so he can rest. _Good. I thought I was going to have to try and find something to stuff Ahsoka's mouth with if she spoke again._

* * *

Anakin is able to sit up as long as he's propped up in the bed, and his eyesight is slowly returning. Very slowly, but it is coming back. His vision isn't quite as dark as it had been, but it frustrates Anakin to not even be able to tell if anything is light or not. He doesn't expect any visitors, but Bant Eerin comes to see him anyway. He supposes she can do that since the Healers aren't exactly busy with any Jedi besides himself and Obi-Wan right now.

Obi-Wan. Anakin is intent on finding out his friend's condition now that Bant is here. Bant and Obi-Wan have been friends since they were Younglings, so surely she would be the first person besides Master Che to know if Obi-Wan is alright. _What if he isn't alright?_ A small voice inside his head whispers these terrible thoughts to him, the dragon in his heart turning into a coil of ice at the mere suggestion that his closest friend might be…

No, he refuses to think of that. Anakin won't have it. Obi-Wan has to be alright. He's Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the greatest Jedi to ever live. "Bant?"

"Ah, how is the pain in the neck feeling? I suppose you aren't as terrible to deal with as your Master. Small favors."

"How is he?"

"He complains even when he's blind, short of breath, and in traction. You know how Obi-Wan is. The grumpy old man has been on a sarcastic streak since before dawn. I left a tag team of apprentice healers to deal with him."

Anakin can't help but smile at that. Obi-Wan is essentially fine despite the physical injuries. But they both would be back to normal soon enough. "Of course. Why exactly were we blinded?"

He can clearly imagine Bant's flat look. "You were almost crushed to death under a standard pod with a surface of marble. Why don't you tell me?"

"Okay, okay, no need to be that way. Any more cracks in our skulls?"

"I'm waiting for your skulls to shatter from all the fractures they've undergone from your… escapades. Any day now. Obi-Wan's sight is already returning at the same rate as yours. You both had all but two of your ribs broken and your lungs were punctured."

"Fun," Anakin replies. _They must have had a hell of a time trying to put us back together. _"Judging by how stiff I am, I assume I broke all my limbs?"

"Only you and Obi-Wan could manage all this and be recovering as quickly as you are, as well as avoid any brain damage." He can almost see Bant shaking her head. "You're not allowed back in the field until everything is completely healed. Your sight will take the longest to return."

"As though I need sight to do my duty."

"Your duty is to stay on bedrest and heal. Or shall I fetch Master Che to instill that into you?"

Anakin shakes his head quickly. "Not necessary, my duty is to recover in full." Better to keep Bant happy and through her keep Master Che happy than to irritate them both and be stuck in the Healers longer than necessary.

"Good boy."

* * *

Anakin's bones heal within the next week thanks to several deep healing trances, and he's able to visit Obi-Wan. The man is nearly in the same condition as him, the only thing keeping him from being as fit is his arm that he aggravated trying to escape from the Healers too soon—the consequence of a concussion making him feel better than he really was.

The darkness in his vision is improved a little, not nearly as a much as he'd like, but improved. It makes his right fist clench when he hears Obi-Wan is able to see Anakin, albeit Anakin is more of a black-clothed blob. He isn't irritated with Obi-Wan—quite the opposite, he's happy his friend is alive and nearly well again—but he's irritated his own progress isn't as fast paced.

"I suppose we could be worse for the wear."

"Wonder what the Toydarians would have had to say about finding our carcasses under a pod in their palace?" Anakin runs a hand along Obi-Wan's arm where it rests in a sling, careful not to put too much pressure on it. No need to have Master Che throw him out. "So you can see me?"

"Yes, though it's annoyingly blurry," Obi-Wan responds, voice not hiding a single ounce of his exasperation. He reaches his good arm out and grasps Anakin's shoulder. "I hope that's actually your shoulder."

Anakin is unable to disguise the amusement in his voice. "Yes, Master. Any visitors besides Bant?"

"Ahsoka came by earlier."

"Mm." Anakin doesn't feel like talking about his apprentice. He's attached to her and wants the best for her, but doesn't want to discuss her right now. Talking to Obi-Wan is all he needs… and escaping to see Padmé would be the icing on the cake. "You can tell where the light is?"

"Yes, it's coming from the window on the right. I can see the colors too… you stick out among all the colors in the room."

"Yeah, yeah. Since I can't wear yellow robes because they'd make me look like something from a kids' show, I wear black. We've been over this."

"I still think you would look better in white."

Anakin waves his hand. "No thanks."

"Alright, back in bed you go."

"I'm fine, Bant."

"Don't argue with me."

"Fine."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan return to their quarters within the second week of them being fully conscious for the day. Ahsoka is assigned to keep an eye on them, but they convince her to leave them alone for a little while. Obi-Wan's eyesight is slightly less blurred, enough so he can make tea without help, but even the tea doesn't help Anakin's mood. His vision has grown completely dark again and he cannot fight the bitterness over his situation any longer. "They're not telling me something."

"Perhaps they are trying to not give you false assurances that your vision will return quickly." Obi-Wan slips a cup of tea between Anakin's hands, pressing his right hand comfortingly to Anakin's back as he sips his own tea, the warm liquid running soothingly down his throat. "I'm positive your sight will return in time. This will be a test of how patient you can be, I suppose."

The Knight shrugs, blinking and wishing just by doing that his vision would magically return. "I guess so. But if the Healers can get us to recover in a few weeks from being smashed to bits, why can't they give me a better fucking estimate than 'in time'?" Anakin resists the urge to crush the tea mug between his hands, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly. He feels Obi-Wan's hand rub his back, pressing between his shoulder blades and following the slope of his spine, dipping down to his lower back.

"I know, Anakin. I wish I could give you definite answers." The guilt is difficult to stomach, but Obi-Wan pushes it down in order to focus on Anakin's problems.

"You said it will at least come back. I'm grateful for that, Master." Finally taking a drink of his tea, Anakin opens his eyes and inhales the herbal smell. "How's your vision?"

"Still blurry, though sometimes for a few seconds after I blink it becomes clearer." Obi-Wan fumbles around for his holopad on the coffee table, picking it up and squinting to see the pictures on it. "I suppose trying to use my holopad is a wasted effort. I can't even read anymore."

"Oh, the humanity," Anakin says in a falsely dismayed voice. "What ever shall we do now that you can no longer read, Obi-Wan?"

"Hush, I don't need you rubbing it in."

* * *

The next day, Anakin is anxious to see Padmé. He can practically feel her worry for him, since she undoubtedly has heard of his and Obi-Wan's last mission from someone in the Senate. But despite him being an expert pilot, not even he can fly blind yet—though the dreaded voice in his head has been whispering that he might need to learn how.

Obi-Wan is busy with the Council and trying to track Opress, otherwise Anakin might have asked him to at least drop Anakin off at 500 Republica. He knows the route through the building by heart and could easily find his way to Padmé's apartment once there. It's getting there that's going to be a challenge.

It suddenly dawns on him that he could ask Ahsoka. She's not half-bad at flying and she technically has to do anything he says without telling anyone. It's perfect. Now to find his Padawan…

* * *

"You want me to take you to 500 Republica _because_…?"

"Because I said so and you're my apprentice." Anakin hopes he's looking in the right direction to where he thinks she's standing, rather than off into space where she isn't.

"That doesn't automatically make the sun shine out of your ear, Master."

"Ahsoka, look, will you please just take me there? I'll spar with you for ten rounds straight with Obi-Wan watching if you'll just do as I say."

He can hear her sigh. "Fine. Make it twenty rounds with Master Koon and Padawan Offee and we have a deal."

Anakin holds his hand out for her to shake and is relieved to find she really was standing in front of him the entire conversation. "Deal."

* * *

"Master, am I going to have to go through security?"

"No, just uh…" Boy, this is really awkward. "Uh, I'm friends with Senator Amidala. Just go to the landing pad for her apartment."

"I don't see anything."

"It's around the other side."

"How high up is the Senator's apartment?"

"It's at the top."

"The very top?"

"No, just the top of the regular part."

"So why are you friends with Senator Amidala?"

"Obi-Wan's friends with Senator Organa of Alderaan. Jedi can't have friends in the Senate?"

"Master Obi-Wan's friends with a politician?"

"Yes, he is. It's a long story, now will you land already?"

"Keep your tunic on, Master."

"Yeah, yeah. I can sense we are almost at the platform, don't fly past that or I will wring your neck."

"I thought such unprovoked violence was not the Jedi way."

"Stop listening to Obi-Wan, he doesn't know anything."

"He's on the High Council and is two seats away from Grand Master Yoda."

"Doesn't mean he knows what he's talking about. Have you listened to that green troll talk? 'Mm, some random riddle, I am saying. Makes no sense, it does. Mm.'"

"Regardless of how good that impression is," Ahsoka responds after a moment of suppressing her laughter, "it's disrespectful."

"Oh well," Anakin replies as they land. He can sense 3PO's mechanical joints hurrying out to meet them as he carefully exits, knowing it wouldn't do to fall to the lower levels of Coruscant and make a fool of himself. "Thanks for the ride, Snips."

"Please stop calling me that. And when do you want me to pick you up?"

He decides it won't do to spend the night this time. "Seven."

"You're going to spend eight hours chatting with the Senator of Naboo."

"Yes. Now go practice your Form III. I'm sure Obi-Wan will be happy to criticize you."

"Have fun, Master. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Padawan."

* * *

Anakin follows 3PO through Padmé's apartment, up the lift and to her common area for entertaining guests. He dismisses the protocol droid as Padmé embraces him. He sinks gratefully into her warm hold, sighing softly out of relief over seeing her again.

The relief coldly slides away when she touches his face. He can feel her eyes on his own and shame gnaws at him. "Ani, what happened?"

Her voice is soothing, sweet and soft on his soul, and Anakin tells her. He tells her of how the Council had assigned he and Obi-Wan to track down the monster responsible for killing Jedi so brutally. How they had gone to the Zabraks for information before traveling to Dathomir to speak with Mother Talzin. Then their hurried flight to Toydaria to stop Savage Opress and the ensuing battle, how they had been so close to capturing the evil beast when-

Anakin breaks off, shutting his eyes and turning away. He'll have to tell her at some point, but it stings to know she will look at him as a lesser man, pity in her eyes whenever she sees him from now on because he can feel it. He can feel the creeping suspicion grow into reality. He can feel his sight never returning. He'll be a weak blind man for the rest of his life.

The Shien Knight isn't sure how he ended up on the floor, knees drawn to his chest while his heart races, breaths coming in gasps while tears flood his useless eyes. Padmé is holding him and he doesn't know whether to push her away or cling to her. "I'm _blind_, Padmé, I'm _blind_." Anakin's voice chokes as he moans this, trying to swallow back the sobs. But he can't hold it in anymore and now is as good a time as any to let it all out and have a meltdown. Padmé won't tell anyone. Even doing this in front of Obi-Wan wouldn't be good because the man would tell Master Yoda. So Anakin cries. The Force is stronger now, the feeling becoming fact. He knows it now.

He will never see anything again.

* * *

Padmé runs a gentle hand through Anakin's wavy brown hair, carding her fingers through it and knowing it will help soothe her husband. "Why does everyone make me tea when I'm upset?" Anakin asks, voice hoarse after his breakdown. He can feel Padmé's pure love and understanding for him, accepting him despite his faults and loving him unconditionally. There is no pity to be found in the emotions rolling off her, only the love for him. It makes him feel a little better about his situation. Anakin takes a drink of the tea, eyes and face still damp. He doesn't dare set it down for fear of being unable to find the mug again until he knocks it over in his fumbling.

Anakin feels the loss of Padmé's hand on his head as she leaves to receive a message from some random Senator. He wonders what time it is and also wonders if he could somehow manage to stay the night without making Ahsoka suspicious. But no, she's too smart for anything he might pull. He might as well make the most of his time with Padmé today.

When she returns, his tea is finished and Anakin is lying back against the cushions of the couch with his eyes closed, body limp and seemingly uncaring of his fate now. He opens his eyes and turns his head when she sits on his right, looking at her despite his lack of sight. It's as though nothing has happened at all. He's merely returned from a mission and come to see her, as usual.

But the way he tentatively reaches out a hand to touch her face betrays the fantasy. He fumbles and she can see pain flash in his blue eyes when the hand meets air. Padmé leans her cheek against his palm in an attempt to salvage his shattered ego, pressing her own hand against the back of his and taking his gloved hand in her other. It helps. Barely, but it helps.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin walks beside Ahsoka in the Temple, using their training bond to ensure he stays next to her instead of accidentally veering off in the wrong direction. He doesn't know how to tell his apprentice that she will need a new Master. Hopefully, Obi-Wan can take her on and he can still see her. Obi-Wan is practically a second Master to her anyway, so it could easily switch.

"Master," Ahsoka startles him out of his thoughts when she grabs his arm. "Watch out for the pillar."

He can feel his face flush scarlet and Anakin grits his teeth. "Right."

* * *

Obi-Wan looks up when the door slides open, Anakin racing in. It's a stumbling path, but his friend makes it to the refresher—after cursing when he runs into one of the chairs. Ahsoka perches herself on the arm of Obi-Wan's sleep couch. "How is he?"

"Embarrassed. I just managed to stop him from running into a pillar."

"I can hear you!" Anakin shouts from the refresher.

The Soresu Master sighs. "He's understandably upset."

"I know," Ahsoka responds, voice just as low. "How long do you think this will last?"

"For his sake, I hope his vision returns soon."

* * *

Over the next few days, Obi-Wan does not leave his side. Anakin is grateful, considering the one time he tried to navigate the Temple on his own he ended up smacking into Master Mundi. He isn't sure he's ever apologized so much in his life.

The Soresu Master is good about subtly nudging Anakin along on the clear path. However, it doesn't take long for him to be called to see Master Che again. She tells him nothing he doesn't already know, and Obi-Wan turns out to be a good shoulder to choke back tears on. Obi-Wan says nothing to the Council and tells Ahsoka when Anakin isn't around to hear.

They find themselves sitting on Anakin's sleep couch the evening after Master Che had given them the verdict, tea mugs warming their palms and shoulders almost touching. They sit in silence until Anakin's anxiety over his clouded future gets the better of him.

"Have there ever been blind Jedi before?"

"Yes. Qui-Gon's close friend, Tahl, was blinded in the middle of her life."

"Was she…" He swallows. "Was she… a good Jedi? Was she able to go on missions? Could she train Padawans? Could she still-"

"_Anakin_." Obi-Wan grasps his former apprentice's arm, stopping him from saying more. "She was a great Jedi. She could go on missions and perform her duty as a Jedi. She trained a Padawan. She was able to fix machinery and fly. There was a learning curve to some of her activities, but she adapted and went on with her life."

The Knight knows very well Obi-Wan means him when he speaks of Tahl. But the words give him a tiny bit of hope amid the sea of terror he's been floundering in the past weeks.

Of course, that hope dies out when he decides to venture into the halls of the Temple.

* * *

He goes slowly at first, hovering near the wall and hoping no one crosses his path. His lightsaber is heavy at his belt, reminding him he may never fight again. He split up The Team on his own, no help from the Council this time. Now he can never go on missions with Obi-Wan. What if their friendship crumbles because they won't spend as much time side by side? What if the Council takes away Ahsoka? What if he never learns to fly blind and can no longer visit Padmé? The very idea of it all makes him nauseated and Anakin slumps against the wall. He'll be completely alone.

He scoffs at himself. Of course he'll no longer have Padmé. Her act during his visit was just that: an act. She hates him, thinks he's a useless cripple. Anakin grimaces when tears spring to his eyes. He considers himself weak because he cries so often lately. It isn't fair. His life is over now. Why did the Force let this happen? Why couldn't it have given him the power to stop the pod from crushing him? He's the Chosen One… or… he was.

Anakin squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again and, not for the first time, wishes his sight would return just by doing that. The Djem So Knight continues on his path, the route to Master Yoda's quarters seemingly longer than usual—not that going to ask Grand Master Yoda for advice is a normal occurrence. It takes ages to arrive because of all the time spent reaching out into the Force every few feet to ensure he can avoid running into anyone.

When Master Yoda invites him in, Anakin freezes when he senses Master Windu and Obi-Wan already within. "Forgive me, Masters. I will return at a later time-"

"Nonsense. Sit, Skywalker."

Anakin instantly obeys, trained from the beginning of his Jedi career to do whatever Yoda says, no argument or question about it. His face warms to a bright red when he stumbles over the edge of Master Windu's seat and apologizes as he takes the available cushion.

The room is normally cool and soothing, the Force flowing peacefully throughout. But today nothing can calm Anakin's nerves.

It isn't like them to do such a thing, but with Anakin's wounded pride, his mind swears the three Masters are exchanging amused glances, mocking him. The rational part of his mind knows Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Obi-Wan would never do anything like that. However, his shame grows as his rational thoughts are stamped out by the dreaded voice of his fears. He keeps his head down. No point in lifting it anyway—isn't as though he could look at anyone.

"How feel you?"

The phrase brings back memories of the first time he'd stood before the Council, only nine years old and afraid they wouldn't like him. Afraid they wouldn't let him be a Jedi. He decides to be honest about his feelings, because lying won't make him feel any better. "Ashamed. Afraid. Exhausted."

"Tell us of your exhaustion."

Anakin ponders for a moment, thinking of all the reasons why he's been so tired lately. "I heavily rely on the Force to ensure I do not walk in the wrong direction or bump into someone. I have been unable to train Ahsoka at all since the… incident. I am a burden on Obi-Wan day after day. I am afraid I will be unable to perform my duty as a Jedi ever again." He feels a pang through the Force from Obi-Wan, receiving the sense that the Jedi Master wishes he could reach out and comfort his former apprentice.

The three masters are quiet for several moments, contemplating this. "Perhaps sparring with Obi-Wan would help, and then going on another mission," Master Windu suggests.

Surprisingly, Anakin likes the idea. He had never agreed with any of Master Windu's decisions or orders, but this might actually be helpful.

_Then again, you'll probably just be a lame Jedi and get yourself killed._

* * *

_How feel you?_

_She adapted and went on with her life._

_Ani, what happened?_

_I wish I could give you some definite answers._

_Master Che, he's awake._

Anakin wakes in the middle of the night, heart pounding while sweat glistens on his skin from the light spilling through the cracks between the window shades. He opens himself to the Force just enough and senses Obi-Wan and Ahsoka still safe in their dreamless sleep. Ahsoka squirms a bit every so often on her sleep couch, but Obi-Wan is perfectly still as though in meditation—a habit gained from almost two years of cramped space for sleeping during the war.

The knight runs his flesh hand over his face before running it through his wavy hair, fingers catching in the tangled brown locks. _Just a dream._ Yet it isn't—this is his life now. Life as a cripple. _A useless cripple,_ the dragon in Anakin's heart hisses. As a child, hearing that in his mind would have made him whimper and try to find his mother so she could sing him a soft song in his ear, holding him and telling him everything would be alright.

But now he has no one to do that. Padmé, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka… none of them want a deadweight to pull behind them.


End file.
